Industry is in constant need of wearable, peripheral devices for scanning and data acquisition that can be used while physically handling objects. However, many conventional peripheral devices interfere with a user's hand and finger motion, and serve as impediments to a user when performing any task that requires the user to grasp and manipulate items, e.g. carrying boxes, using a cell phone, sorting items, driving a forklift.